The Gift Of Love
by Nesley
Summary: Harry's 7th year at hogwarts. Nothing is the same. Harry and Ginny are good friends, but is there something more? What will it take to show them both the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I had that Brilliance.

The Gift Of Love : Chapter 1

Despite the boy's appearance, Harry Potter was not your average teenager. He was far from average for he was a wizard. A famous one as well having fought off the Dark Lord Voldemort more than once. He had become famous as a baby when Voldemort killed his parents and the spell to kill Harry had backfired on the evil wizard. He wished he was not famous for it was his parents' love that had protected him. He hadn't done a thing. However, the only people that knew about that were Dumbledore and himself.

Harry sometimes wished he was just an ordinary muggle. Muggles didn't have to fight an evil wizard who was dead set on killing him. Harry had faced more danger than a full grown man. He had watched people die without him being able to stop it. And people wondered why the light had disappeared from his green eyes.

Harry was lying on his bed in the dorm he shared with his best friend Ron Weasley and two other Gryffindors. Images of Sirius, Cedric, and his parents flashed through his mind. He cursed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, the scar that marked him the Dark Lord's equal. Frustrated and angry, he leaped out of bed and walked down the stairs towards the common room. He sat down heavily in his favorite chair in front of the blazing fireplace.

He was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Although the year had just started, he was dreading the day he graduated. Hogwarts was the only true home he had known other than the Weasley's Burrow. He didn't want to leave the safety within the walls of the school he loved so much.

Ginny Weasley stared at the brown haired, green-eyed boy with glasses who had taken her chair. At age seventeen, Harry Potter looked almost thirty when he was lost in thought. Ginny was just a year younger than her friend and yet felt so much younger. Never in her wildest imaginations could she have thought of the things he had gone through in time she had known him. She envied his bravery and willingness to sacrifice himself to save the ones he loved. She gave a slight cough.

His head spun around, his hand already on his wand. "Oh, hey, Ginny." He relaxed.

She sat down in the chair next to him. "What are you doing up this late, Harry?"

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep," he muttered.

She smiled sadly at him. Over the past two years, the two had become close. Ginny had come to consider the famous boy her best friend.

The two sat in silence, something they had done often since the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black. The silence was never uncomfortable. They could sit for hours without speaking and Ginny could still know when to leave him be or to comfort him. He was amazed at how quickly he had come to need her friendship. Sometimes it seemed she was the only one who was willing to listen to him.

Ron and Hermione had finally realized they liked each other and had started dating. Harry was truly happy for them. Their lives needed some happiness. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also dating. They made a cute couple if Harry did say so himself.

Harry had trouble admitting he was lonely, but when he was alone with Ron and Hermione, he felt a horrible pain inside him. However, he would not risk it. It would put that person at too much risk, especially with Draco Malfoy still at school, who would no doubt tell the Death Eaters.

Ginny looked over at the handsome boy next to her. _When will he realize he's not alone? _She wondered.

That morning at breakfast, Harry was surprisingly happy despite his lack of sleep. Ginny was very energetic as well even though she had spent the rest of the night in the common room with Harry. She watched as Ron, her brother, and Hermione fed each other. It was quite grotesque. She and Harry had a laugh out of it. The Great Hall became silent as Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make announcements.

He went through the usual daily things. Then a smile appeared on his face. "We are giving you a special treat this Christmas, a Christmas Ball. It is formal naturally and is for fifth years and up. Younger students may be invited by the older if they wish." The hall broke out into a loud roar as girls began talking of what to wear and boys began complaining about the girls.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny said loudly to Harry.

He laughed and nodded. He followed her into the hall. They began walking and the voices died out behind them. "They're all crazy! What an uproar."

She laughed. "Just another chance to watch Ron and Hermione disgust us."

He smiled. "Great."

"You want to go together? As friends of course," she asked him.

He looked at her surprised. "You don't have anyone in mind?"

She shook her head. "No. I've been so busy with school and stuff I haven't really thought about guys lately."

He smirked. "Stuff meaning me."

She smiled at him. "Maybe, but I like spending time with you. Hermione is the only other real good friend I have and with her and Ron together all the time, you're stuck with me."

"So I'm a last resort, eh?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess I could try Malfoy, but that would be a little crazy of me."

They laughed together. Harry took her hand. "Thanks, Ginny."

She looked up at him. "For what?"

He shrugged. "For being here for me when I needed someone. You don't have to, yet you still do it anyway. You've become my best friend."

She smiled brightly at him. "You're my best friend, too, Harry." She hugged him. "I'm always here for you."

He smiled at her and they began walking again. "Will you go with me to the Ball?"

She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. "No." His face fell in mock rejection. "Yes, you pain."

Suddenly, Harry felt happier than he had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Names that are familiar (of course Harry and the others) belong to J.K. Rowling. Unfamiliar names have been made up.

Sorry for my mistake! Harry's hair is Jet Black not brown...thank you floyddickey for pointing out my mistake. Don't know what I was thinking. Sorry!

Chapter 2

After the excitement of the Ball, Harry and Ginny forgot of their "date" to the dance. Classes had been steadily growing harder for them both and they found themselves more in the library than any place else. Hermione was quite thrilled. Ron, on the other hand, rolled his eyes every chance he got, but said nothing. He, too, was studying and working harder than ever before. Neville and Luna often joined them in their study sessions and Ginny learned quite a bit from her brother and friends.

Around Thanksgiving, thoughts of the Ball came back. Not to Harry nor Ginny however as Ginny was now dating a fifth year in Ravenclaw, Andrew Pierceson and Harry had found himself chasing after a fellow seventh year in Ravenclaw, Amelia Barr. He intended to ask her to the dance the second he could get her alone.

A few weeks before Christmas, Harry began having nightmares. At first, they were of his parents, Sirius, and of Cedric. They suddenly changed to Ginny.

"Harry!" He heard her desperate scream.

He ran, breathing heavily and taking no notice to the branches that tore at his clothes and flesh. He found her, lying on the cold dirt in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He knelt beside her and tried to feel a pulse. Anger and rage filled him as he realized there wasn't one. With anger and hatred, he stood to face the man who had made his life hell.

_This is it. He'll pay, _he thought angrily.

Lord Voldemort laughed slightly as he saw the look on the boys face. "Come to avenge her death, Potter?" His cold eyes glared at him. "The prophecy will be fulfilled, my boy. Not in you favor, I'm not sorry to say."

Voldemort raised his wand, prepared to kill the "boy-who-lived". Harry went to raise his wand as well, but found himself glued in the same position. Not hearing anything, Harry just stared at the green light that bolted towards him.

Breathing heavily, Harry sat up in bed and looked around quickly. He dashed out of bed and down to the common room. Relief and fear filled him when he saw Ginny sitting in her favorite chair. She heard him and turned. She jumped up and rushed to him.

"Harry," she asked touching his arm. "What happened?"

Overcome with relief, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Confused, Ginny tentatively wrapped her arms around his trembling body. He slowly reached his normal breathing and let her go.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Ginny, now more confused than ever, followed him to the two chairs in front of the fireplace. "Harry, tell me what's wrong."

His dull green eyes now full of pain and fear looked at her. "I had a dream, Ginny."

"What about?"

He looked away. "About Voldemort."

"What happened?"

His eyes looked at her once again, although, now they were filled with determination. "He won't hurt anyone anymore. He won't hurt you."

She wanted to press him for more details but he looked back to the fire and decided to ask him later. She stayed with him the rest of the night until morning. She swore a few times she saw the glisten of a tear roll down the boy's face.

_**Sorry for the short chapter...it's 4:30 in the morning. Chapter three will be much longer. I promise! Please review...it's greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter isn't really much of Harry and Ginny. Sorry! It's coming. Don't worry.

Chapter 3

Harry ignored Ginny's questioning of his dream. He didn't want to think about it. After a couple more dreams, he was frightened enough to see Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked as the boy walked into his office.

Harry took a deep breath and told him of the dreams. "I don't know what to make of them. I can't tell if they're dreams or if Voldemort is using me."

Sadness filled the old man's eyes. "You have to consider the possibility of that, Harry. He knows your weakness of protecting your friends. It's another thing Voldemort never understood. It's possible he's trying to force you to go after him."

Fury filled the boy's face at the thought. "He might get what he wants, sir."

Dumbledore stood up. "No, Harry. Don't give in this time. You have me and the Order looking after you. Hogwarts is safe. Promise you won't let this get to you. Promise you won't go after him."

Their eyes met and a silent promise was made. Harry left with little comfort. He knew he was protected, in more ways than just people watching over him. However, what about the people he cared about? What about the Order themselves? How many more people would die trying to save his life? People, innocent people, were dying at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Lost in thought, Harry slammed into someone. Both fell to the ground and stood back up to face each other. It was Malfoy.

"Sorry, Potter," he muttered and walked off without an insult.

Harry was taken back. Draco Malfoy, his enemy, the person beside the Dark Lord who was determined to make his life miserable, had just apologized to him. Confused, Harry continued walking towards the common room.

"Harry!" yelled a voice. He turned to see Ginny running towards him at full speed.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"He killed them. Harry, he killed them!" She bursted into sobs so great she couldn't breath. Utterly confused by now, he hugged her until she calmed down. "Neville and Luna...Death Eaters."

His voice caught in his throat. Not Neville. Not Luna. They had become such good friends after they had helped him during their fifth year. Tears of anger and sadness fell from his dull green eyes. He was tired of watching the people he loved die at the hands of evil wizards. Emotions swept over him and he and Ginny cried in each other's arms. Hermione and Ron soon joined them and they tried comforting each other to no avail.

The houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in mourning. While the two houses had never been enemies, an alliance was formed between the two. Feeling close by the death of Luna and Neville, the houses stuck up for one another. In Quidditch, one team was playing, the other was cheering them one. A Slytherin was picking on one from the houses, one from the other stepped in. Many fights broke out in the halls of Hogwarts, mainly for the fact that many of the Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters. Hufflepuff soon joined the alliance. Three fourths of Hogwarts were joined.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was at war. Jinxes and charms were thrown around in the halls. Students were being levitated, thrown against the wall, and anything else they could use. Dumbledore was furious. Only he could stop the craziness they started.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy did not join in on the little war. He had been keeping to himself. Angry was becoming Harry's normal emotion and he wanted to know why Malfoy wasn't using it against him.

"What is going on with you, Malfoy?" Harry asked him one day. He had pinned the blonde boy against the wall. He wanted some reaction just to prove his world wasn't falling apart completely.

Draco looked at the angry boy. "Hit me, Harry. Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Harry stumbled back. Malfoy had used his first name! "Draco, what..."

Draco shrugged and stared at the boy. "I talked to Dumbledore. I'm joining the Order after we graduate."

Harry reeled at this revelation. "You're what!"

"It's true, Harry," said Dumbledore who appeared beside them. "Young Mr. Malfoy came to me a couple weeks ago. I believe in his turn to our side completely."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"You don't believe me. I understand why and you have no reason to," Draco said. "Can we talk and I'll tell you the truth? You can hold my wand." He stuck out his wand to the angry boy.

Harry took it still not believing this. However, he followed Draco to an empty classroom. "So, Malfoy, what's the truth?" For the first time since Harry had met Draco, he saw defeat in the blonde haired boy's face.

"Voldemort needs to be killed, Harry, and you're the only one who can do it," Draco admitted staring Harry in the eyes. "He killed my mother." Fury filled the boy's face. "My own father killed my mother for Voldemort. He chose him over her!" After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I'm sorry. All these years I've thought Voldemort was right. You know, get rid of everyone who wasn't a pure blood. I never thought about the major consequences. Innocent people dying and for what? I was raised to believe purebloods were superior and I didn't question it. Not until I watched my mother die at the hands of my father. All because she finally voiced what he was doing was wrong. I understand you now, Harry."

Harry stared dumfounded. He almost believed Malfoy. Years of them being enemies kept him from it. "I'm sorry for your mother, Malfoy, but I mean..."

"You can't trust me yet," he said nodding with understanding. "I don't blame you and I have every intention of proving I'm trustworthy. Just give me the chance." Draco stuck out his hand.

Harry hesitated but only for a second, before he shook hands with his new ally. His world was upside down anyway so why couldn't it be possible for Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, to have joined the side of the Order?

They walked out of the classroom to face the hall full of jinxes. They smirked at each other and walked through the masses. Everyone stopped and stared. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking together and not fighting? Even the Slytherins stopped and stared after the two.

Draco decided to try his luck. "So, Potter, what's up with you and the Weasley girl?"

Harry actually laughed. "Malfoy, I don't completely trust you, so why would I tell you something like that?"

Draca shrugged and began laughing. Harry kept laughing at the thought of telling Draco Malfoy anything, but then a thought crept into his mind. What was with him and Ginny?

_**I know...a little weird for Draco Malfoy, of all people, to join the good side. But hey, anything's possible. Please review and tell me what you think and if I can make anything better or more interesting. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad.

Chapter 4

Draco and Harry were found a few hours later sitting in the courtyard talking. Neither cared about the people who stared and the whispers they knew were being whispered. They were talking of Voldemort.

"I think you should start the DA back up again," Draco said. "I mean, between you and me, we can help prepare the others for the war. My father taught me a lot of Dark Arts and a lot of counter curses for them. He said I wouldn't need them but just in case the DADA teacher actually taught something that the "muggle lovers" could use against them."

Harry thought about this. "Maybe. I mean, the DA members did learn a lot the last time. Especially Nev..." He trailed off. Harry lowered his head.

Draco actually felt sympathetic. Another new emotion to him. "I'm sorry about them. He was always a nice guy."

Harry brushed it aside. He had already decided to add Neville and Luna to the list of the deaths he was going to avenge when he finally faced the Dark Lord. "Yeah, we should start the DA again. At least this time is doesn't have to be a complete secret."

Draco cleared his throat. "Actually, Potter, now you'll have to. The Slytherins have seen us talking. I'm trying to hide my true devotion to the good side, but I think my covers been blown."

"Yeah," he said. "Not really. Tell them it's part of your plan. You're a spy for Voldemort." He swore he saw Malfoy shudder.

"How ironic. Harry Potter telling me to tell others I'm a spy," Draco said.

Harry smirked. "Don't push it, Malfoy."

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Anyway, about the DA..."

"Harry!" They heard and both turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing behind them. Harry silently groaned. He knew he would have to tell them about Malfoy, but he wasn't in the mood.

Ron's face was brighter than his ears. "Have you gone mad? You're talking to Malfoy!"

Harry stood up. "Relax, Ron. He's on our side," he said quietly. "Trust me. Dumbledore trusts him and I think we should give him a shot."

"Just like that?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Look, he can help us."

Draco stood up as well. "Should I tell them?"

"Go ahead if you want."

The three sat down and listened to Draco's story of his mother and her death. The three were silent after wards. They didn't know what to say. Malfoy had made their lives terrible, but to watch you father kill your mother was something they hoped to never see.

"You don't have to trust me. I understand why," he said still talking. "Just give me a chance to prove it."

They nodded. Hermione spoke. "If you turn on us, Malfoy, you'll regret today."

"I understand, Hermione," Draco responded calmly.

Everyone, including Harry, was taken back. Draco had said a muggle-born's name without a hint of disgust.

They began talking of the DA and plans to restart it. They would, however, tell Dumbledore of the DA meetings this time. Maybe he would even join. Maybe the DADA teacher would as well. They talked for a while before heading to their common rooms. Draco and Hermione, as they were Head boy and girl, walked together to their Head common room and talked quietly of the DA.

Everyone knew of Draco's sudden change by the next day. He went another step farther. Despite the fact that he was trying to hide his true devotion, he had to prove to his allies that he was being honest and was trustworthy. The next morning he did what no other Slytherin, or any other student, had done before. Draco Malfoy was found at the Gryffindor table with Harry on his right side, Ginny next to Harry, Ron across from Draco, and Hermione next to Ron. For most of breakfast, the Great Hall was silent as the students stared at the group.

Harry was surprised at how interesting Draco really was when he was nice. He could laugh and make jokes about normal things. Amazing.

The group of, now, five spread the word of the DA.

The Christmas Ball had finally arrived. Harry had asked Amelia. She had said yes excitedly. Some how, Harry knew he wasn't as excited as he should have been.

The weekend before the Ball, there was a Hogsmeade trip so they could get their dresses and robes. Harry, Ron, Andrew (Ginny's boyfriend), and Malfoy went together. Andrew was alittle jumpy around Malfoy, but he slowly got used to him. They got their robes quickly and waited on the girls. Hermione, Ginny, and Amelia came out giggling. The boys rolled their eyes. None of the girls would show them their dresses.

Even though the others had dates, Malfoy was perfectly happy going alone. He had been spending a lot of time with the VD (Voldemort Destroyers) as they has joked one day and desided to call themselves that. He was happy to actually be part of a group that cared about each other. While Crabbe and Goyle had always been around, they could've cared less if he died.

The night of the Ball was hectic. Girls were running around and the boys were becoming impatient. The common room emptied except for Ron and Harry. Finally, they saw the bottom of two dresses coming down the stairs. Both boys stopped breathing.

The two girls stood in front of them smiling brightly. Hermione had a beautiful dark red dress and her hair was pinned neatly back with a few curls around her face. She was even wearing makeup. Ginny was wearing a dark green dress and has her hair down in curls. Harry held out his arm to her and she took it smiling.

"You look beautiful, Gin," he said in awe.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Harry. Why aren't you with Amelia?"

He shrugged. "She wanted to meet at the dance. Ron told me Andrew said the same so I thought I escort you to the Great Hall."

The two smiled at each other and even Ron noticed the look in their eyes. He shook his head with a smile of laughter. Hermione saw it as well and nudged her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows. Ron smiled and nodded. How fun it would be to get the two together. Hermione had never been one for scheming, but she knew what it was like to love someone, but not realize it. She decided Harry had enough sadness in his life and Ginny was just the person to brighten it up.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter. It's from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Call me a suck up, but she is brilliant!

Chapter 5

Harry danced with Amelia for a few dances and became tired. He went to get a drink as she went to talk to her friends. He found Draco leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Harry said leaning next to him.

"Having fun, graceful?" He joked.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically.

"You're here with a pretty girl. What with the zone outs?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

Draco smiled. "Weasley girl is looking pretty good." He saw Harry's posture change. _So that's it. _"Like Ginny, Potter?"

Harry looked away. "No, Malfoy. I do not like her." He was being truthful. _Or am I? I don't know anymore._ Ginny walked up to them.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Draco," she said angrily. She looked as if she was going to say something, but she turned and left the room.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Go find out, Potter." Harry ran off after Ginny. Draco gave a little laugh.

"Ginny, wait up!" He called as he ran after her.

She stopped and turned, her face red with anger. "What?"

He stopped in front of her. "What happened? Where's Andrew?"

She took a deep breath. "Andrew broke up with me. He's dating someone else."

"Who?"

"Amelia," she said looking to see Harry's reaction.

"Go figure," he muttered. He didn't care though. He hadn't liked Amelia like he thought. "Come back to the ball with me, Ginny." He held out his hand for her to take. "We were suppose to go together anyway."

She smiled. She had forgotten. Laughing, she took his hand and began walking with him. They went back to the ball and dance together for most of the night. They ignored the whispers.

The next morning, the whole school was talking about Harry and Ginny. Harry heard bits of rumors that he and Ginny were now dating, that Ginny was cheating on Andrew, and that Ginny stole Harry from Amelia. He just shook his head. He didn't care anymore.

"Harry," Ginny said falling into step with him. "Have you heard the rumors?"

He looked at her and she was smiling. He smiled. "Yeah. They have nothing better to do than talk about us."

"I feel honored," she joked and they laughed.

"Oh, the DA meeting is tonight. I already set the time on the Galleon. Just remind the people you know who are coming and the new ones," Harry told her.

"I will," she replied. "I have to get to class." She kissed his cheek and winked. She walked away and instantly he heard more whispers. He just laughed and walked towards his next class.

Ron rushed up to him. "Hey, mate," he said out of breath.

"Hey. Why are you breathing so heavy?"

"Was on the other side of school," he said with a smile.

Harry knew he meant with Hermione. "Well, where is she?"

"She had to bring something to McGonagall," Ron said shrugging. "Oh yeah. I saw the galleon."

"Yeah," Harry said and told him the same thing he had told Ginny. "Make sure everyone knows how to get to the room."

"Gotcha, Professor," Ron joked.

The boys met up with Draco and the three began walking together. Harry wasn't about to say it aloud, but he was beginning to believe Malfoy was trustworthy. He had changed his attitude towards everything and he wasn't faking it. That was until just then when some Slytherin boys called him over.

Harry hung back as Ron went into the classroom. He ducked into the empty classroom across the hall and pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his school bag. He had a habit of keeping it with him now. Now was the time to see if Malfoy was telling the truth. After putting the cloak over him, Draco and the boys entered the empty classroom. Harry stay still and quiet.

"You've been avoiding us, Malfoy," one said. "We know you're not spying for the Dark Lord. You've become a traitor."

"I don't know where you get your information, but you're completely off," Draco lied.

Another one snorted. "Are we? I mean, Voldemort himself said he knew nothing of this."

Malfoy's posture changed. "He was keeping it a secret. You know how people talk."

Someone's fist connected with Draco's face. His wand fell out of his hand and slid across the room. Another punch, a kick to the leg causing Draco to fall. Punch, kick, kick, punch. Harry was furious. Malfoy, as strange as it sounded even to Harry, had become a friend. The VD's stood up for one another. That included defending each other.

Harry shot curses at every Slytherin in the room, whether they were beating up Draco or not. They all flew into desks and into each other. Confused from where it was coming from, they looked around frantically. Harry kept shooting, one after the other. The boys, finally terrified, ran from the room, some bleeding.

Draco looked around nervously. "Who's there?"

Harry helped him up, still hidden under the cloak. "You should be more careful, Malfoy."

"Harry?" He asked. Harry took the cloak off. "You would've been the last person I expected to help me a few weeks ago."

He shrugged. "Things change. People change." He smiled at the blonde boy.

Draco realized what he meant. Harry trusted him. He smiled. "Thanks. I should probably go see Pomfrey."

Harry nodded and went with him to the Hospital wing. Instead of going to class, he went to the common room and sat. Things were changing too quickly. Malfoy and him becoming friends. Slytherins beating Malfoy up. It was so strange. Then, there was Ginny.

Ginny had been on Harry's mind the whole night before. He hardly slept. He dreamed of her. Except this time, it was of them at the Ball. She was beautiful. Harry had woken up with a knot in his stomach.

He sat in front of the fireplace and thought. Did he like Ginny? Even if he did, there was no way he could let her or anyone else know. There was too much of a risk. Especially now that the Slytherins knew Draco was a traitor. Too much was at stake for them now.

Just then, Ginny entered the common room with her friends. She smiled brightly at Harry and waved. He smiled and waved back. He watched her as she went up the stairs. He turned back to the fireplace with a sigh and put his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

Harry had managed to avoid Ginny without being obvious for a few days. How he did it, he didn't know. He spent time with Malfoy in the library, Hermione joined as well, but she was usually slipping in comments about Ginny. He finally became fed up with it one day and walked out, leaving a stunned Malfoy and Hermione.

Hermione had not been helping. His mind was in turmoil over Ginny. He still didn't know what his feelings were or what to do about them when he figured it out.

"Admit it, Ginny. You like Harry," Ron said walking beside his sister.

She groaned. "Ron! Shut up. We're just friends. Knock it off."

Ron smiled. "You're getting defensive. You like Potter!"

She broke into a run to get away but he caught up with her. "What, Ronald?" They stopped and stared at each other.

He smirked and pointed his wand at her. "Admit it or I'll hex you." He was joking of course and they both knew this.

She was tired of being bugged about Harry. "Fine. I like Harry Potter! Happy?"

"Extremely," he replied putting his wand in his pocket.

They turned to find an embarrassed Harry staring at them dumbfounded. "Sorry," he said before spinning around and walking away.

Ginny closed her eyes and groaned quietly. She pushed her brother away. "See what you did!"

She walked away to find Harry and explain that she just said it to shut Ron up. As she walked, she began to wonder. Did she still like Harry Potter? She thought she had gotten over him. Especially since they had become good friends. Now though, saying the words aloud had seem...well, right.

Harry walked aimlessly through the deserted hallway. Hearing someone coming, he threw his invisibility cloak over himself and stood against the wall. The person came around the corner and Harry held his breath. It was Ginny. Something snapped in his head and knew instantly whether he liked Ginny or not. With a smile, he followed her. Amazing how simple an answer could come to him.

She sighed and threw up her hands in frustration. She gave up her search. She was about to turn around when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Ginny," came a soft voice.

Her eyes widened. "Who is it?"

Laughing, Harry pulled of the cloak and appeared in front of her. She began laughing as well. She was about to explain what happened with Ron, when Harry lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. He stepped back as if stunned by what he had just done. His lips formed a small smile and waited for her response. His doubts were gone.

She began laughing as she realized she really did like Harry Potter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a voice in her head telling she'd have to thank Ron.

They had the same thought in their heads..._ Amazing what one kiss can do._


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Harry Potter. Too Bad.

Sorry it took so long to update. Been working A LOT. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Hope you all like this one.

Chapter 7

Ron walked into the common room and stopped with a jolt. While he knew it would happen eventually, he didn't expect it. There, on the couch, was Harry kissing his sister. He had always been overprotective, but somehow the sight didn't bother him. He laughed and the two broke apart.

"Oh, Ron," Harry said with embarrassment dripping from his voice.

"Relax, Harry," Ron said smiling. He crossed his arms smugly.

"Oh brother," Ginny said with a slight laugh.

Hermione walked in and saw the two. She began smiling as well. "It was only a matter of time."

They all began laughing and Ron and Hermione sat down in the chairs. They made plans to double date on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Then, quickly, the topic changed to DA meetings. Harry had been learning new spells to teach them and he was impressed and proud with his fellow DA members at their progress. Malfoy had been a huge help as well, giving him countercurses. While he knew nothing in their lives made sense anymore, Malfoy's change to the light side was one of the craziest he had seen. However, he understood what Dumbledore meant when he said he had trusted people without doubt. Harry trusted Draco with no doubt of his loyalty.

_Now April_

"Potter!" Malfoy fell into step with Harry breathing heavily.

He laughed. "Malfoy."

"Ginny's been hurt," he said.

Harry stopped suddenly, as if boulders had been placed on his feet. He couldn't move. "Hurt?"

"She was hit in the head with a rouge bludger while she was practicing with Ron and some others. She in the hospital wing."

Harry barely heard the last bit as he was already running towards the hospital. When Malfoy said Ginny was hurt, Death Eaters had been his first thought. Though the heavy feeling in his chest had left when Draco said it was a buldger, he still had to be sure she was fine. He stopped at the foot of her bed with a wave of relief. She was smiling at him.

"Well, Harry, glad to know you care," she gave a little laugh.

"I bout had a heart attack when Malfoy told me," he muttered embarressed.

"Thought you would," she said comfortingly as he sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned down and kissed her.

He looked at her seriously. "Ginny, are you willing to risk your safety to be with me? I mean, my parents, Sirius, Luna, Neville...I can't let that happen to you."

She took his hand. "It won't happen to me, Harry. We've been dating since January and nothing's happened. I've learned loads from you and Malfoy in DA and the DADA teacher actually teaches. I can protect myself."

"I know you can," he muttered. "The Death Eaters have to know about you. Half the Slytherin's parents are Death Eaters! It's only a matter of time before Voldemort becomes tired of waiting and uses Ron, Hermione, or worse, you to get me to go after him. I can't let you risk that."

She glared at him. "What if I want to risk that, Harry? You're the only one who can defeat him and I'm not going to let you do it alone! I might not be able to do much, but be there for you is one thing I will do. Why aren't you off telling Ron and Hermione to stay away from you if that's what you're so worried about?"

He had nothing to say to that. "They're stubborn," was all he could think of.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, Harry, than just say so. Don't make excuses." He heard the anger in her voice. "Get out."

He met her stare. "Ginny, it's not..."

"OUT!" She yelled at him.

He didn't risk it, but reluctantly stood and walked out of the room. _That could've gone much better or much worse._ Though breaking up with her hadn't been his intentions, maybe it would be for the best. _Then why do I have a horrible pain in the pit of my stomach,_ he thought with a grimace.

For the next week, Ginny wouldn't look at him, not even at DA meetings and refused to accept Harry's help. He felt the stab of pain every time she ignored him. He just wanted to keep her safe. Couldn't she see that? He had tried to convince Ron and Hermione to keep their distance but they insisted that they had dealt with it since year one and wouldn't break tradition. Ron tried to make sense with Ginny, but she wouldn't listen to him either. Hermione had no luck.

June had begun and preparations for exams and graduation were being put into action. With so much studying, DA had been put on hold much to Harry's worry. He didn't want people to not practice their defenses. His scar had been hurting again. He knew it was not good.

Harry walked slowly and tiredly back to the Gryffinfor common room. He had spent his first free day in a week in the library looking up new spells for DA. He didn't expect what happened next. A large group of students rushed at him, knocking him around as they passed. Malfoy grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Fear filled Malfoy's eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Death Eater's have attacked Hogwarts, Potter."

The word buzzed in his head. He ran to the nearest window and the truth hit him. On the ground below, teachers and Order members were battling Death Eaters. He looked to the side and saw fellow seventh years and some sixth years he recognized join the fight. He knew this was it. The final battle in which he was either killed or had to kill Voldemort. He knew he had to do the latter. He grabbed Malfoy by the robes.

"Find Ron, Hermione, and any other DA's you see. We're gonna fight. It's gonna end here. Tonight."

Malfoy heard the determination in his friend's voice. He nodded and fled to find the DA. Harry didn't wait to watch him, but pulled out his wand and ran to the nearest staircase. He joined the Order. None told him to run or hide, yet acknowledged him quickly and resumed battle.

Harry, being as skinny as he was, was fast and used it to his advantage that night. Dodging curses thrown at him, he managed to attack a few Death Eaters before his fellow DA members showed up, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny included. They formed a group and began a full fledged fight against any DE they saw. None stood a chance.

That was, until Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Fury filled him. _For Sirius,_ he thought and ran after her. Fueled by the need to avenge his godfather at last, Harry succeeded in knocking her off her feet, her wand flying feet away. He bound her and called an order member over to finish with her. As much as he hated the DE, he didn't want to kill anyone he didn't have to. His parents would not have wanted that on his conscious. He turned back to find his friends gone. Fear filled him. Sparks flew past him, but he didn't flinch. He turned looking for any sight of them. That when he saw it. The green smoke.

He ran at the Forbidden Forest at full speed. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach. He finally ran into a clearing and stopped. Ron and Hermione stood next to each other. They saw him and started yelling and pounding on an invisible wall. They seemed to be in an invisible box.

"Quite useful," he heard the hissing voice and knew.

He turned and faced the man accountable for his life's unhappiness. There, with his snake-like eyes, was Lord Voldemort. Harry's eyes shifted. Ginny was lying a few feet in front of Harry, motionless. He rushed to her side, keeping a view on the Dark Lord from the corner of his eye.

"Ginny?" He whispered. "Ginny, please." He took her hand in his.

She moved slightly and her eyes opened heavily. "Harry?" came a weak voice. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be." He felt a sharp pain in his back. Voldemort had shot a curse at him.

"It's just us," he hissed. "No Death Eaters, No Order memebers, none of your friends that can help. These three will watch you die. Much to my pleasure."

He shot a few more curses at Harry until he could feel nothing anymore. The pain was too excruciating to feel. Once again, his weakness to protect his friends was his downfall. And it would be theirs as well. He managed the strength to look at Ron and Hermione. Their hands were locked together and the two stood close enough to be apart of each other. He then looked at Ginny who's eyes instantly met his. A new feeling joined his pain.

He, Harry Potter, was in love with Ginny Weasley. At that point, that was all he felt. It overwhelmed the pain. She smiled weakly at him. Her lips began to move. _I love you, Harry_, they formed the words. That was all he needed. Someone loved him. He loved them back. It was the missing piece. He looked at his two best friends and felt the love he had for them. The love he had for Sirius, Neville, Luna, and the parents he never had the chance to meet, it all filled him to the point of bursting. His eyes once again met Ginny's. He saw it in her eyes. The eyes he knew he would once look into again. The pain was gone, pushed away by the love. Voldemort stared in shock as Harry stood and faced him without any difficulty. He quickly regained his composure.

"Stubborn boy, aren't you?" he sneered. "That's fine. I'll give your friend the show."

Voldemort pointed the wand at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry felt nothing, not anger, not pain, not resentment, not sorrow, not pity. Nothing. Nothing, except the one thing he had always wanted, the one thing his enemy couldn't know. Love.

A soft glow surrounded the boy. He calmly raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, relaxed almost. The Dark Lord's wand flew from his hand. Stunned, the man stood in shock. Harry knew there was only one thing left. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It was as if the world was still and the only thing moving was the jet stream coming from the wand. A green stream with the glow around it as well slowly moved towards Voldemort. Finally, they green light hit it's target. With the most terrible sounding scream, what was left of the most evil wizard was destroyed.

Harry's soft glow dimmed until there was nothing left. Weak, Harry slowly fell to the ground and closed his eyes, exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

Weak and pained, Harry opened his eyes to see the blurry outlines of people standing around his bed. He groaned and someone handed him his glasses. His eyes focused and he looked to see all of the Weasleys, Ron and Ginny included, and Hermione, along with many teachers and friends.

He smiled weakly and Ginny hugged him gently. She tried to pull away but he held her there. She relaxed against him. Finally, he let her go.

No one said anything until Harry could take it no longer. "I'm fine!"

They all laughed genuinely and hugged him each in turn. Madam Pomfrey checked on him followed by Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

"Glad to see you're all right, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"You always knew I would be, didn't you, Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore said nothing, but he didn't have to. Slowly, one by one, his friends left until it was only Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny. They were all covered in scraps and bruises. Harry was filled with respect for his friends. They fought bravely. Especially Draco, who he had learned fought his own father. The talked and joked, avoiding the subject of the battle since wounds were still open and bleeding. Finally, it was just Harry and Ginny.

Their fingers were intertwined. "Harry..."

He saw it in her eyes. She wanted to know what happened. He smiled. "You saved me. Without you, I would've failed." She looked confused. "I loved my friends and know they loved me, but I've never know _love._ I looked at you and saw it in your eyes and it hit me. I finally knew what I had known since January. I loved you. That was all I needed for it was the one thing Voldemort could never know. I felt nothing but love and that was the key. I love you, Ginny Weasley. Completely."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she leaned closer to Harry. "I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered before their lips touched.


End file.
